


Seeing Clearly

by SlytherclawRain02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Child Abuse, Creature Inheritance, Creature Mates, Dom/sub, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort, Harry Potter is Caelum Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawRain02/pseuds/SlytherclawRain02
Summary: Harry Potter has been drifting away from the so called Light side. He has noticed a few of his friends saying bad things about him behind his back and he was severely hurt by their words. He had also grown farther from Dumbledore because it seemed that his grandfather figure wasn't that good of a guy. He eventually decided enough was enough with the help of a creature inheritance and a new family.





	1. Tragic Death? Maybe Not

Life can be hard and many are unaware of the many hardships others have to face but some know. Some know of the bad in this world and choose to do nothing. They choose to turn a blind eye and a deaf ear in that direction. Abuse is surprisingly common in the muggle world and becoming more common in the wizarding world. It seems as if I get to suffer abuse from both worlds.

I've told very few people of what is happening to me on a daily basis at the Dursleys home. Out of all of my friends and the Order, I've only told four people of my summer life; Hermione, Sirius, Fred and George; I remember their reactions to the news well. Hermione broke down in tears and we held each other as we cried, Sirius was furious but he just comforted me instead of freaking out. Fred and George were a mix of the two but they hid it well, they each gave me a small hug then proceeded to distract me by showing me their newest inventions.

"Boy! Get up and make us breakfast freak!" I was brought out of my memories by my Uncle Vernon slamming his fist on my bedroom door and yelling. I sighed but got off the small cot-like bed and got dressed in some of my cousin Dudley's old clothes. Dudley was the only kind family I had left and I cherished every moment I spent with him. He was like my guardian angel sometimes. He would tend to my wounds, make sure I ate enough, stay the night with me to stem my nightmares and keep me company, and even to go as far as to try and stop his father and mothers abuse on me at his own expense.

I opened the door and flinched as a meaty fist nearly made contact with my face. I stared at my dirty sock-covered feet as I walked past Uncle Vernon down the stairs and into the kitchen. I stood in front of the stove awaiting my instructions from Aunt Petunia. I held out my hand and she shoved a piece of paper into my palm. Reading the paper, I started to take ingredients out of the fridge to make some red pepper omelets. A small smile slipped onto my face as I fell into a happy trance while I cooked. Soon I was finished with the meal and I set the dishes on the counter then I walked over to the corner and sat on the floor awaiting my leftovers. I heard a soft sigh as Dudley entered the room. I knew he didn't like how they treated me but it was better to just do what I was told to do. At least the beatings weren't as bad then.

I peeked up through my lashes at Dudley and he smiled softly at me. My expression brightened and I smiled back but then flinched at the harsh glare Vernon shot at me. "Do you have to glare at him Father?" I heard Dudley ask in an angry tone. "He's a freak. He deserves everything that I do to him." Vernon replied. "HE IS NOT A FREAK!" Dudley screamed while getting to his feet and approaching his father. "Dudley Dursley, don't you dare speak like that to your father." Petunia said sharply. Dudley only glared at her for a few seconds before turning back to his father. He towered over Vernon and his voice shook the house as he spoke, "YOU WILL NOT CONTINUE TO HARM, BELITTLE, OR INSULT MY COUSIN ANYMORE OR I WILL TAKE HIM AND OUR STUFF AND LEAVE FOR GOOD! UNDERSTOOD VERNON?" Vernon turned purple as the threat registered. He quickly stood and walked to the front door, throwing it open and yelling, "THEN TAKE YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU'RE BOTH FREAKS!"

Dudley's face tightened and he nodded before gently grabbing my arm and pulling me upstairs to my room. "Gather your things in a bag. I'll work on getting your trunk." Dudley said quietly before disappearing out the door and down the stairs. I hurriedly pulled up the loose floorboard and started shoving objects into a small backpack. I paused for a moment on my invisibility cloak and wand before shoving the cloak in my pocket and I kept the wand in my hand. I jerked up at a sound at the door only to sigh in relief as Dudley appeared lugging my trunk behind him. I waved my wand over it and shoved the backpack inside once it opened. Dudley watched as I did and when I finished and had closed and locked the trunk, he gestured to his room across the hall. He grabbed my trunk with one hand and my hand with the other. As we entered his room, I saw Vernon approaching from the stairs and he looked angrier than I had ever seen him before. I screamed as he grabbed me by the hair and started to drag me down the hallway. Dudley was jerked to the floor with me but soon regained his footing. He charged his father and tackled him to the ground before he shoved him down the stairs. I violently flinched as I heard a loud crack coming from Vernon. I looked down the stairs at Vernon's body, fully expecting him to get up and keep attacking us but he never moved. His neck was bent at a strange angle and there was blood pooling around his head. Petunia's screams and crying couldn't seem to get past the high-pitched ringing in my ears.

I felt someone shaking me and I dimly saw Dudley's worried face in front of me but I just couldn't focus. The edges of my vision started getting blurry and black dots started creeping up on me. I let loose one sob as the world went dark.


	2. Unknown Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still unconscious. It is in Dudleys POV. A new face saves them both.

(Dudley's POV).

I watched, horrified, as my little cousin Harry slipped into unconsciousness. I was holding him by his shoulders and when he went limp, he fell forward into my lap. I hurriedly picked him up and cradled him to my chest. I started to walk down the stairs but then I finally registered my father's death. I sank down on the third step from the ground and tears started pouring down my face. My mother was laying beside my father in the pool of blood. She was sobbing uncontrollably and I wanted to comfort her but it was partly her fault for Harry's abuse. As I thought of Harry, I looked down at him in my arms and realized that we needed to get out of here before Mother called the cops on us. I quickly rose to my feet and stepped over Vernon's body and out the front door. I settled Harry down onto the grass before walking back inside to retrieve his trunk. As I picked up his trunk I noticed his wand laying before the stairs. I picked it up and I felt wind around me. I stared, mouth wide open, at the wand in my hand as I felt this unknown thing inside me stir and connect with the wand.

I remembered my cousin and quickly pocketed the wand before taking the trunk outside. I played down the trunk beside Harry and sitting down beside them both. My head settled itself in my hands as I cried. I was lost, completely and utterly lost on what to do. I had an unconscious cousin at my feet, a wizards trunk and wand, a mother who basically disowned me, and a dead father. Oh God! What am I supposed to do now?! Where do we go? Where is there to go? We can't go home! We can't stay sitting in the front yard like this. The neighbors should get home from work soon. I looked up from my hands at the sound of footsteps. There across the road from us was a man in robes with silver-blond hair. I pulled Harry into my lap before pulling the trunk closer to my feet. He looked at my cousin in my arms and his face paled. He rushed across the road and knelt before me. I flinched backwards while turning my body to protect Harry.

He stilled and looked into my fear filled eyes with understanding. He held out his hands in a placating gesture before speaking. "My name is Lucius Malfoy. I am a wizard like Potter here. I vow on my life and magic that I will not harm either of you in any way. Please let me take you to my home so I can heal him." I don't know how but I knew that his vow was authentic and unbreakable. I nodded slowly and stood up carefully , still cradling an unconscious Harry. He nodded to me and grabbed the trunk handle them held out his other arm to me. "Grab hold of my arm tightly and do not let go. We are going to be using a form of wizard travel called apparating." I just nodded even though I wanted to ask questions. I gripped his arm tightly and tightened my grip on Harry also. I felt this unpleasant sensation of being sucked through a small tunnel before my feet landed on solid ground once more. I stumbled before regaining my footing then I checked to make sure Harry was okay.

I felt a small tug on my arm and I looked up into the face of the wizard called Lucius. He smiled slightly and tugged on my arm again as he started walking forward. He was walking toward an old abandoned mansion and I thought for a moment that this guy was crazy and he was going to kill us. But we stepped through a shimmering patch of air and I gasped as a giant beautiful mansion replaced the broken one. The mansion was a blinding white with black and silver accents. It was at least three stories high and it seemed to go one forever on both sides. I didn't realize I had stopped and I looked up sheepishly at Lucius and he only smiled before nodding towards the front door. I started walking forward and once we reached the door, he pushed it open and lead me inside. I looked down at Harry and was surprised to see a sheen of sweat on his brow. I startled and jerked away as a hand started towards Harry's head. "I am just checking for a fever. I will not harm him. Now come, we need to get Potter to the infirmary." "Yeah, okay. Infirmary." I replied while still dazed.

He glanced at me with worry before walking to a door at the far side of the large living room. He opened the door and held it open for me to enter. We entered a large welcoming room with a couple hospital beds lining one wall and another wall lined with what looked like potions based on the descriptions I've heard from Harry. The other two walls housed a sitting area and a few large shelves filled with strange looking objects and books. "Place him here please." Lucius said quietly. I gently settled Harry onto the bed before stepping back and looking around for his trunk. "His trunk is in the living room. Do you need it for something?" I opened my mouth to speak but closed it. I hesitated as I finally spoke, "He, um, he showed me his stash of healing potions and how to give him them when he gets hurt. Do we need those or something else?" Lucius shook his head and replied quietly. "I am going to floo someone over who can help him better than either of us. His name is Severus Snape and I will also make him vow that he won't harm either of you. He will be able to understand what is happening to Potter and why he hasn't awoken." I nodded but then frowned, " Floo? Is that another wizard term?" He smiled and said, "Flooing is when you use a powder to travel from fireplace to fireplace." I nodded.

He walked into the sitting area of the infirmary, and in front of the fireplace. He picked up a small jar off the fireplace and took a pinch of dust from it. He threw the dust into the fireplace and said quite loudly "Spinners End". A face appeared out of the flames and I gasped. Lucius glanced back at me before turning back to the face in the fire. "Hello Severus. I'm sorry to bother you but I have an emergency and am in need of your assistance." The face turned grim and the face agreed before disappearing Then suddenly a man in black robes stepped out of the fireplace. He hugged Lucius for a second before letting go and looking at me. He gazed at me for a second before turning back to Lucius and speaking. "What is the emergency? Is something wrong with Cissy or Draco? And who is this?" Lucius held up his hand and the man quieted. Lucius spoke quickly but understandably. "Cissy and Draco are unharmed and happy. This is Dudley Dursley, Harry Potters cousin. The emergency is that of an unconscious and unresponsive Harry Potter." The man started to protest but Lucius once again held up his hand. " I am well aware that you don't like him but Potter and Dudley have been abused by Vernon Dursley. Dudley fought against his father to protect Potter and he has suffered from it. Vernon Dursley was killed by Dudley and they had nowhere left to go. I found them on their front yard with an unconscious Harry and a crying Dudley. I need your help to figure out what is wrong with him and heal him please."

The man sighed but nodded and approached me. He brought out his wand and I flinched away. He froze and Lucius walked forward and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "I made a vow on my life and magic that I will not harm either of them and I think it would be best if you did the same." The man looked me directly in the eye and vowed on his life and magic that he wouldn't harm either of us. I let out a sigh of relief and nodded to him. He raised his wand and waved it at me and a piece of parchment appeared in his hand. He read it quietly before passing it to Lucius. He reached into a small shoulder bag he had brought with him and took out two small bottles. "This is a healing solution and a sleeping draught. You have a concussion and multiple bruises that the solution will heal but it heals best while you are asleep. The draught will make you fall asleep so you can heal. While you are sleeping I will try to figure out what is wrong with Potter." I hesitated and looked at Harry laying on the bed. " We will not harm him and we will wake you up if something changes with him. I swear. " Lucius said softly. I agreed and climbed into the next bed beside Harry. I took the healing solution and then took the sleeping draught. I was asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Feel free to leave a comment.


	3. Gringotts Visit Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take Harry to Gringotts. This is in Lucius's POV.

(Lucius's POV)

I watch as Dudley succumbs to the sleeping draught and falls asleep within seconds of drinking it. I glance at Severus and he shrugs then walks over to stand beside Harry's bed. He lays a hand on his forehead and frowns, he quietly says, "He has a severe fever. I'll need to do a diagnostic test to see what might be causing it." I walk to the other side of the bed and grab Harry's hand, squeezing it slightly to see if I get a response. As I squeeze his hand, I notice a dark bruise running along his elbow and up to his shoulder. I look at Severus and point towards the bruise, he inhales sharply before saying, "We need to remove his shirt so I can see the extent of the damage before I do a diagnostic test." I agree and I lift Harry up so Severus can remove his shirt. Harry's chest, shoulders, and back were covered in black, blue, and purple bruises. His back was bleeding slightly from reopened wounds that looked like they came from a whip. I let out a gasp and tears begin to pool in my eyes. I feared what the rest of him looked like. I saw Severus looking remorseful and upset at the fact that he was cruel to a boy who suffered this much.

I turned away after we settled Harry on to his chest so he didn’t disturb his cuts. I couldn’t stand to look at the abused boy on the bed. I hate that I was so cruel to him and that I encouraged Draco to be mean to him. He was acting out and being rebellious because he wanted someone to notice that he was hurting. I wonder if he ever told anybody. If he did, why didn’t they do anything? I turned back when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was surprised to see a pale-faced crying Severus. He held out his hand to me and clasped in his hand was a piece of parchment. The diagnostic test results. Oh Merlin if the results can make emotionless Snape cry, then how bad are they? I took a deep breath and read.

_Age 3= Multiple memory charms, multiple blocks, multiple glamours, bruises, broken pinky finger on right hand._

_Age 4= Reinforced memory charms, reinforced blocks, reinforced glamours, bruises, three broken toes on left foot, broken right wrist_

_Age 5= Reinforced memory charms, reinforced blocks, reinforced glamours, bruises, burns on left wrist, one broken rib, whip marks on back_

_Age 6= Reinforced memory charms, reinforced blocks, reinforced glamours, bruises, burns on neck and chest, one re-broken rib, whip marks on back, multiple accounts of intrusive rape_

_Age 7=Reinforced memory charms, reinforced blocks, reinforced glamours, bruises, small skull fracture, two broken ribs, broken right arm, whip marks on back and shoulders, multiple accounts of intrusive rape_

_Age 8= Reinforced memory charms, reinforced blocks, reinforced glamours, bruises, broken nose, broken tailbone, shattered right hand, whip marks on back and shoulders, multiple accounts of intrusive rape_

_Age 9=_   _Reinforced memory charms, reinforced blocks, reinforced glamours, bruises, broken nose, two broken ribs, dislocated left shoulder,_   _whip marks on back and shoulders, multiple accounts of intrusive rape_

_Age 10= Reinforced memory charms, reinforced blocks, reinforced glamours, bruises, concussion, whip marks on back and shoulders, multiple accounts of intrusive rape_

_Age 11= Reinforced memory charms, reinforced blocks, reinforced glamours, bruises, concussion, broken left arm, de-boned left arm, whip marks on back and shoulders, multiple accounts of intrusive rape_

_Age 12= Reinforced memory charms, reinforced blocks, reinforced glamours, bruises, small skull fracture, torn left leg ligament,_   _whip marks on back and shoulders, multiple accounts of intrusive rape_

 _Age 13=_   _Reinforced memory charms, reinforced blocks, reinforced glamours, bruises, concussion,_   _whip marks on back and shoulders, multiple accounts of intrusive rape_

_Age 14= Reinforced memory charms, reinforced blocks, reinforced glamours, bruises, concussion, whip marks on back and shoulders, multiple accounts of intrusive rape_

_Age 15=_   _Reinforced memory charms, reinforced blocks, reinforced glamours, bruises, concussion, whip marks on back and shoulders, multiple accounts of intrusive rape_

I turned towards the wall my stomach heaving while tears streamed freely down my face. At that moment I did not care about looking like a perfect Pureblood. This child had suffered so much. He had to deal with a life I would not wish upon my worst enemy. I swore to myself in that moment that this child would never suffer again. I would take this child in as my own and give him the best life I could give him. I wouldn’t be replacing my long-lost son Caelum. I would still remember him but I know he would want me to give this child a life worth living. I looked up from where I have been leaning against the wall. Severus was sitting on a couch in the sitting area with tears streaming down his face. I composed myself while slowly walking over to Severus. Severus looked up at me and he looked so broken that I wrapped my arms around him and rocked him as he cried into my shoulder.

After about five minutes of us both crying, we stood up and went over to Harry. Severus looked up at me and said, “I can’t heal all of this. We can’t bring him to St. Mungos, the press would eat this up. What do we do Lucius?” I huffed and thought for a moment before responding. “We need to take him to the goblins at Gringotts. They are the only ones who can remove the charms, blocks, and glamours anyway. Once they read the results they will agree to help us.” Severus nodded but then frowned. “What about Dudley? We can’t just leave him here. Plus isn’t he a muggle.”

“Actually he is a wizard but it was suppressed in him. Harry’s wand responded to him but I don’t think he knows what that means. I’m going to call Cissy and Draco back from shopping so they can watch over him.” I responded while composing a quick letter to Sharpclaw, my family goblin. It simply said that we have a child in need of immediate medical attention that also has many charms, blocks, and glamours on him. I called for Shadow, my owl, and sent the letter with him. I then pressed the center of my Malfoy Lord ring. The ring sent out a signal to my wife Narcissa’s Malfoy Lady ring. Only I can press the Lord ring and send the signal. It signaled that I needed them to come to the rings location immediately. After about a few seconds Cissy and Draco appeared in front of us. Luckily Severus had the good sense to close the curtains around Harry so Draco didn’t see him yet. “Lucius darling, what’s wrong? Why did you send the signal?” Narcissa said as she rushed towards me, trying to make sure I was uninjured.

“Cissy, I’m perfectly fine. I signaled you because we have some grim news and I need your help.” I replied while quickly hugging my wife. After the hug, I approached Draco. I was nervous about how he would react to Harry and Dudley. He was already staring at the bed that housed a sleeping Dudley. “Dad, who is that? And why are those curtains closed around that bed.” I sighed and grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes. “Listen close Draco, you will not like what I have to say but it must be said.” He nodded so I released his chin. “Cissy, Draco, we have two guests that will be staying with us for a while, most likely indefinitely. The boy on the bed is Dudley Dursley. He is a muggleborn but he doesn’t know that because his core was suppressed. He was abused by his father and will be staying with us along with his cousin. Now Draco, you must promise me not to be mean to Dudley or his cousin.” I said.

As I was fixing to continue, Draco interrupted. “I won’t be mean to him. He comes from a place like Blaise. Besides I don’t really mind muggleborns. You know I have a crush on Hermione anyway. But who is his cousin?” I exhaled slowly and began to speak once more. “His cousin is Harry Potter. That is the person behind the curtains. He has been extremely abused by his uncle, Dudley’s father. He is unconscious at the moment and has been for several hours. We need you two to watch over Dudley while Severus and I take Harry to the goblins at Gringotts so we can get him healed. You will not bully him any longer. You will protect him like a brother. I plan to blood adopt him anyway so he will be your brother.” Draco’s face was pale and he looked remorseful as well. His voice was thick with emotion as he asked for the diagnostic test results. I hesitated but gave him the parchment. He finished reading it and threw himself at his mother, clinging to her as he sobbed. “Draco, it was my fault you bullied him. I was the one who encouraged you to do it. I thought he was a spoiled, pampered brat as did you and Severus but we were all wrong. But now we can make up for it by giving him a life worth living.” I said as I embraced him and Cissy. I heard Dudley stirring in the bed so I retracted from the hug and nodded to my wife and son. I turned to Severus and opened my mouth to speak but before I could, my owl flew back in with a response from Sharpclaw.

“He said that he will open the floo to his private office and that he will have healers ready. We have to leave soon. The longer Harry stays unconscious, the more danger he is in.” Severus drew back the curtains around Harry and I heard two sobs coming from my wife and son. I ignored them as I quickly scooped Harry into my arms and stepped towards the fireplace. Severus stepped into the fireplace and threw down the powder while shouting “Sharpclaw’s private office”. I stepped in after him and repeated the words. I stepped out of the fireplace and into the office. Sharpclaw and four other goblins were inside. They took one look at the child in my arms and they immediately rushed into action. The four healer goblins ushered us into a large room with runes placed in a circle on the floor around a large stone slab.

Sharpclaw held out his gnarled hand for the test results and Severus handed the parchment to him. After he finished reading he pointed to the slab in the center of the room. “Set Mr. Potter down on the slab then both of you must exit the chamber. The ritual will be quite painful and cannot be interrupted. I will not know the exact charms, blocks, or glamours until after the ritual is complete and they are removed. Now please Lord Malfoy and Lord Snape, you must exit the chamber before we can continue.” I agreed and Severus and I left the chamber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Feel free to leave a comment.


	4. Gringotts Visit Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever but I've been in the hospital and haven't been able to write so I'm so sorry. Hopefully you enjoy this.

(A/N, so I'm changing some things since I was just not happy with what I had down before. Hopefully you still enjoy my story.)

Sharpclaw began to slowly chant in Gobbledygook as a large beam of green and blue light began to shine out of Harry's chest. The chanting quickened as the light grew brighter and brighter. Harry's body was lifted up into the air and his eyes opened and his mouth twisted into a silent scream. 

Meanwhile, outside the door to the chamber, two men paced back and forth quietly. Lucius was fighting at something within him that tugged him towards the door. Severus was doing the same yet he was weaker against the tug. Suddenly it clicked in Lucius's mind what the tug meant. He gripped Severus's arm and spoke only one word. "Caelum." With wide eyes, Severus spoke. " Truly? Do you really think Harry is Caelum? " Lucius sighed but answered. "The bond is drawing me towards him and it's a bond of family. Blood family. Now, I know a bond is dragging you towards him but what is the bond? Do you know?" Lucius questioned Severus with a raised eyebrow. " I, I think it is a mate bond. " Severus said hesitantly. Severus was terrified of whether Lucius would be at peace with him having a mate bond with his son. For a moment Lucius just stood there, but he soon smiled happily and said. "I always knew you were meant to be family Severus. I know you will treat my son with the love and respect he deserves." Severus sighed in relief before hugging his best friend. 

Back in the chamber, a young 16 year old Harry Potter was undergoing severe and drastic changes. Slowly his black hair faded into a silverish blonde that was custom in the Malfoy family. His face became more chiseled and his cheekbones became more prominent. He gained about three feet in height as his body became tougher and more muscular. His skin lightened and his bright green eyes slowly changed to a vivid silver. Once those changes were finished, his exhausted body drifted back down onto the stone slab and he had a few moments of peace before he began to change once more. 

His body once again started to rise up into the air and his clothing started to steam as the chanting resumed its fast pace. His skin began to darken until it was a gorgeous tan and his silver eyes shifted to flickering golden flames. His beautiful hair transformed to a shifting color scheme of orange, red, and yellow. Suddenly his body was enveloped in fire and his final changes began. His mouth opened and his canines lengthened into fangs. A pair of feathered wings burst from his back. Each wing was covered in red, yellow, orange, and the occasional bright blue feather. A whip of fire lashed around the room before the flames vanished and he settled on his knees on the ground. 

His eyes snapped up towards the door as the tantalizing scent of his mate surrounded him. At first it seemed as if Harry was going to lose control but he soon settled his instincts. He stood up and approached Sharpclaw. "I would like a copy of my inheritance results and the lifted blocks, charms, and spells, please." Sharpclaw nodded and handed him two pieces of parchment. The inheritance test read as follows;

Name: Caelum Cissa Malfoy

Adoptive Name: Harry James Potter

Date Of Birth: December 15th 1980

Blood Type: Pureblood

Core: Dark

Creature Inheritance: Fire Nymph(Dominant)

Mate: Shadow Nymph(Submissive)

Familiar(s): Death Adder(Magical), Raven(Magical)

Mother: Narcissa Malfoy neé Black

Adoptive Mother: Lily Potter neé Evans

Father: Lucius Malfoy

Adoptive Father: James Potter

Godfathers: Tom Riddle, Sirius Black(adopted)

Godmother: Bellatrix LeStrange 

Lord To: Potter(adopted through father)  
              Black(adopted through godfather)  
              Gryffindor(adopted through father)  
              Ravenclaw(adopted through mother)  
              Hufflepuff(adopted through mother)  
              Slytherin(through conquest)

Heir To: Malfoy(through father)  
             Riddle(through godfather)

Vaults: Potter Family Vault  
            Black Family Vault  
           Gryffindor Vault  
           Ravenclaw Vault  
           Hufflepuff Vault  
           Malfoy Family Vault  
           Riddle Family Vault  
           Slytherin Vault

Properties: Potter Family Mansion(Manchester, England)  
                   Grimmauld Place(London, England)  
                   Gryffindor Castle(Waterford, Ireland)  
                   Ravenclaw Mansion(Aberdeen, Scotland)  
                   Hufflepuff Cottage(Bern, Switzerland)  
                   Malfoy Family Mansion(London, England)  
                   Riddle Family Mansion(Berlin, England)  
                   Slytherin Castle(Kildare, Ireland)

Caelum had a few questions but decided to wait to ask after he read the other list. He began to read the list of broken charms, blocks, spells, and potions.

Charms: Hate charm keyed to Slytherins, Malfoys, Tom Riddle and             Severus Snape(removed)

Spells: Spell causing laziness(removed)  
           Spell causing forgetfulness(removed)  
           Spell causing recklessness(removed)  
           Spell causing submissive behavior(removed)

Potions: Love potion keyed to Ginerva Weasley(ineffective)  
                
Blocks: Creature Inheritance Block(Broken)  
             Glamour(Broken)  
             Magical Core Block(Broken)  
             Mate Sensing Ability(Broken)  
             Growth Block(Broken)  
             Intelligence Block(Broken)

Sharpclaw gestured for Caelum to speak after he had finished reading the list. Caelum spoke quickly. "I have a few questions. First off, who put these things on me? Are the potions, spells, and charms off now? And how did I not know about all of this for so long?" Sharpclaw sighed but answered willingly. "The magical signatures are those of Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginerva Weasley. All of the charms, potions, spells, and blocks were cleansed in the ritual. And as for the last question, I can only guess that Dumbledore wanted you to be unaware of your inheritances." Caelum nodded and prepared himself to face his family and his mate.   
           
            

               
           

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
